


Sticky Situation

by WinterWolf773



Series: Bispearl 2019 [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bispearl Week 2019, F/F, week of bispearl 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWolf773/pseuds/WinterWolf773
Summary: Week of Bispearl Prompt # 7: Sticky Situation





	Sticky Situation

“So how many more Corruptions are on Earth?” Steven asked from his perch on Bismuth's shoulders after he had described what a piggy-back ride was and Pearl promptly refused one.

“It's hard to say Steven,” Pearl stopped walking and shined the light from her gem down two tunnels as the cave they were in forked, “so many Gems were coming and going during the rebellion, after the first few centuries it was impossible to keep track of everyone. Hm, I don't see any important differences in either of these tunnels, what do you two think, left or right?”

“Left,” Bismuth and Steven said in unison and then grinned at each other.

“Jinx!” Steven chuckled.

Bismuth went to say something but Pearl wagged a finger at her and smiled, “Ah, ah, ah, no speaking Bismuth, Steven jinxed you.”

Bismuth raised an eyebrow.

“It's a human thing,” Steven explained, “when two people say something at the same time, if one of them says jinx the other has to remain silent until the person who jinxed them says their name five times. There are a lot of variations, but typically if you speak before I've said your name five times then you either get poked, pinched, or punched for every word you say, or you owe me a soda!”

Bismuth shrugged and started following Pearl down the left tunnel. Steven looked around the cave, but it was too dark to see anything far, “Well, I'm sure once we collect another batch the Diamonds won't mind coming back again to heal them.”

Bismuth bit her tongue when she went to give a sarcastic comment about the Diamonds. She wasn't entirely sure what the point of this jinx game was, but she was determined not to lose right off the bat. Thankfully, Pearl wasn't jinxed, “Oh joy, the Diamonds back on Earth again.”

“Aw c'mon Pearl, the Diamonds are our friends now, it won't be so bad.”

Bismuth frowned. Pearl clenched her fists and then relaxed them, sighing, “I suppose they are...allies now. You have to understand though Steven, a lot of us have several thousands of years worth of animosity towards them, rightfully so too, that won't just disappear overnight. I have to admit, I'm not entirely convinced they won't revert to their old ways as they deal with a new set of unfamiliar problems the recent changes will bring. It's good to remain...diplomatic, and your optimism is always a ray of sunshine Steven,” Pearl smiled back at him and then faced forward again, “but a little dose of caution is prudent.”

Steven nodded, “Yeah, I guess that's true. I know you have your doubts about the Diamonds too Bismuth.”

Pearl held up a finger, “That's one, four more times Bis, and you'll be able to talk again.”

Steven chuckled, “Oh, right, I had forgotten about the jinx.” Bismuth noticed his voice wasn't as cheery as usual. They walked in silence for a few moments and then Steven started talking again, “When we were on Homeworld, I kept having these dreams of mom's memories. How they would throw her in the dungeon, make her cry, punish her and tell her she was wrong for being herself...I guess I get why she ran away then. I know I would have, and I certainly never would want to go back either. I'm sure she was given more breaks too since she was a Diamond compared to other Gems. There was one dream memory though that, well...that pearl White Diamond had taken over...I saw her with mom, but both of her eyes were fine and she was pink. They seemed like they were friends.”

Bismuth tensed, she could see where this conversation was likely going and she knew it was something Pearl probably wouldn't want to talk about.

Steven paused and then kept talking when Pearl didn't react, “I noticed that Yellow and Blue Pearl match their Diamonds too, so I figure she probably was mom's pearl first but something happened.”

Pearl kept walking, Bismuth tried to get Steven's attention by giving his leg a gentle squeeze and shaking her head, but the boy was too determined. Steven took in a breath, “And I noticed White Diamond didn't have another pearl that did match her but...well, you do. Did...did you used to belong to White Diamond? Is that why you were so adamant that she wasn't like other Gems and you were so worried about me trying to talk to her?”

Pearl stopped walking and Bismuth jolted to a stop to avoid running into her. Bismuth decided losing a game was certainly worth Pearl's comfort and was about to tell Steven to drop it when Pearl turned to face them and Bismuth caught movement in her peripherals, “Pearl look out!”

She was too late, a string of goo shot from the Corruption and landed square on Pearl's gem, causing the light to go out as Pearl crumpled to the floor.

“Pearl!” Bismuth and Steven yelled in unison again. Bismuth jumped to the side blindly and went to activate her gem as a light when she felt something hit her gem as well. Her form went completely numb and she heard Steven yelling her name, but it sounded far away. Then there was nothing.

*****

Bismuth groaned as she opened her eyes. She was hanging upside down, wrapped in gelatinous green fibers that secured her to the ceiling with a string. Faint light was filtering into the large cavern from a hole that led to the surface. Bismuth saw several other sacs hanging from the ceiling, each one with a gem inside of it, although none of them had their forms still.

“Oh thank stars, you're awake,” Pearl's voice came from behind Bismuth.

Bismuth's mouth seemed sluggish as she replied, “Wha-wha happ'nd?”

“Not entirely sure, from what I can tell the Corruption knocked us out with some sort of paralyzing agent and has added us to her collection. I don't know what happened to Steven, but considering that citrine to your left was a Corruption with form until this ooze poofed her, I have a feeling we need to figure out how to escape soon.”

Bismuth nodded and shook her head, the grogginess from whatever the Corruption had shot on her gem wearing off more, “I can't move much or shape-shift, what about you?”

“Same, I think this ooze is affected our abilities. I believe our best bet is to shift our weight so we start swinging towards each other, than hopefully once we are close enough we can fuse. These cocoons may be somewhat flexible, but I doubt they can account for how big Ammolite is.”

Bismuth nodded, “Sounds like a plan, the ol' Demolition Crew should be able to bust us out no problem. Let's just hope this gunk won't prevent fusion like it does with our other powers.”

It took a lot of effort and a good chunk of time, but the two were picking up momentum and getting closer.

“Okay Bismuth, I think we should be able to- agh!”

There was a crack as the tip of the stalactite Pearl's cocoon was secured to broke off. Bismuth watched as Pearl was swung passed her and then stuck to a large stalagmite, no longer upside down, but still trapped. Pearl sighed, “Great, well that didn't work.”

“You alright doll?” Bismuth stopped swinging since Pearl was now much too far away.

“I'm fine, stuck, but fine, although this goo is starting to irritate my skin,” she looked up at Bismuth, “I have another idea though. Since I'm at a different angle I think I might be able to shoot a laser so it blasts the goo off one of your arms, that is, if I can summon my spear.”

“Uh, don't take this the wrong way, I know your aim is good, but maybe-”

“Aha!” Pearl cried in triumph as the tip of her spear and a small part of the handle appeared, making it look like she had just grown a horn, “Alright, now don't move.”

“Uh, Pearl, how about we-”

“Oh don't worry sweetie, I won't hurt you,” Pearl narrowed her eyes as she focused her aim and fired her laser.

“Peeeearl!” Bismuth yelled through clenched teeth and closed her eyes, willing herself to stay still. Bismuth rocked as the beam hit, but the plan did work, her arm was now free, “Stars Pearl, nice shot, but maybe next time we can talk things through a bit more?”

“It worked right,” Pearl grunted in pain, “Now I really hope you can shape-shift that arm that is free because my form has quite rapidly gone from itching to feeling like it's being burned all over and I think if I don't get out of here soon I'll have to retreat to my gem.”

Hearing that sprung Bismuth into action, whatever sticky stuff they were covered in didn't seem to affect the actual gem itself judging by all the other cocoons, but she still wanted to avoid Pearl having to reform. Also if Pearl poofed, her form may not be far from that point too and then they would be trapped in their gems awaiting rescue.

Bismuth was happy to find she could indeed shift the mostly freed arm, and she changed it into an axe, cut her other arm free, then used both hands to free her legs. She flipped midair, landed on her feet, then jumped up to Pearl, cutting the slender gem loose. They both sighed in relief as they worked on getting as much of the goo off each other as possible. Both had marks across their forms from the substance starting to break down their bodies, Pearl more so than Bismuth.

“Are you sure you're okay,” Bismuth asked as she flicked some of the gunk out of Pearl's hair.

“Little beat up, but I've been worse,” Pearl smiled and scooped some of the ooze out of Bismuth's gem, “what about you?”

“About the same,” she poked a damaged part of her skin and hissed, “How about we find Steven and get some backup?”

As if on cue, they heard Steven calling for them in the distance. They called back, the acoustics of the cavern making it difficult for them to pinpoint exactly where his voice was coming from. Soon they saw a light from Steven's cell phone as he came from one of the tunnels. He was a little scraped, but mostly unscathed. He cried as soon as he saw them and ran over, jumping into Pearl's arm for a hug. He kissed Pearl's gem through tears to heal any damage she took, “It hit you right in the gem, and then it got Bismuth and I made a bubble, but it knocked me away, and then,” he hiccuped, “I re-traced our steps but I couldn't find either of you and I was so worried it had cracked your gems or worse and I-I-I was so scared, and I don't have cell service so I couldn't call for help, then it attacked me and I managed to poof it with my spikey bubble and send its gem to The Temple and I just kept calling and calling for you and I was so lost and,” he started bawling and buried his face into Pearl's shoulder.

“Oh, Steven, don't cry, we're okay really, and I'm so glad you're safe too,” Pearl stroked Steven's hair.

Bismuth hugged both of them, “Yeah bud, we're tough Gems, will take way more than that to take us out. Hey, and you managed to take down that Corruption all on your own! Impressive!”

Steven licked his hand and slapped it on Bismuth's gem, just in case there was any damage to it, “I-it looked like a cross between a spider and a slug, and-” he stopped as he noticed all the other cocoons, “was it...collecting Corruptions? Why?”

Bismuth kept one arm wrapped around Pearl as the other went to her hip, “Not sure why kiddo, but hey, several more we don't have to track down.”

Pearl nodded, “True, if we all work together, should be easy to get them all safe in bubbles and in The Temple. I can shoot them down with my laser beams, Bismuth can free them from the goo, and Steven you bubble the gem as soon as it's clear before the Corruption reforms.”

“Right,” Steven nodded and jumped out of Pearl's arms.

“Oh shoot!” Bismuth exclaimed, causing both Steven and Pearl to summon their weapons, “I forgot I was jinxed! I have not been keeping track of how many words I've said.”

Steven laughed and put his shield away, “Well, I think I've said your name more than five times now, so let's just say you owe me a soda and we'll be even!”

Bismuth gave him a thumbs up, “Sounds good, now how about we get these gems bubbled so we can head home and clean up?”

The three worked non-stop for two hours freeing all the gems and bubbling them. By the time Steven tapped the last bubble home, they were all thoroughly coated with sticky residue and the grime that then clung to them.

Garnet and Amethyst were playing video games in Steven's room, long finished with their mission, when Steven, Bismuth and Pearl warped home.

“Whoa,” Amethyst sneered, “you three are a mess, had fun then I take it?”

Steven excitedly recounted the events and then hugged Pearl and Bismuth again before running to the bathroom for a shower.

“Sounds like you three had quite a situation for a bit there,” Garnet smirked.

Pearl glared at some of the mess on her arms, “Yes, a sticky situation no less.”

Bismuth grinned, “Yep, but nothing we couldn't handle. I can definitely go for a lava shower and a long soak in the hot spring now though.”

Pearl clasped her hands together, “I think I'll take my shower in the waterfall, but join you for that soak in the hot spring.”

Amethyst rolled her eyes, “Take it you two lovebirds won't be back until tomorrow then and we shouldn't go to The Forge?”

Bismuth and Pearl both blushed, and Pearl shrugged, “W-well, yes that is very likely.”

Garnet smiled, “Have fun you two. If something comes up I'll have Steven text you.”

Pearl kissed Bismuth as they warped to The Forge. Once they finished warping, Bismuth scooped Pearl up into her arms so they could keep kissing on the way to the entrance of her workshop. They reluctantly parted ways as Bismuth stood by the button to activate the lava flow. Pearl fluttered her fingers down Bismuth's arm as she gracefully walked away towards the waterfall they had found in The Forge near the room Bismuth made for them. Bismuth activated the lava and closed her eyes as she let it engulf her and burn away all traces of the day's adventure. She came out of the lava feeling refreshed and with huge smile on her face.

Bismuth went over to their room and bee lined it for the hot spring she had made since Pearl couldn't soak in lava. As expected, she was there first. She settled down into the bubbling pool, not as hot as was ideal for her, but still comforting to her. She rested her arms on the side and closed her eyes, thinking of nothing particular. A few minutes later Pearl quietly slipped into the pool next to Bismuth, “Hope you weren't waiting too long.”

Bismuth opened one eye and teased, “When it comes to us being apart, any time is much too long.”

Pearl straddled Bismuth's lap and wrapped her arms around Bismuth's neck, “Hmm, that is true isn't it.”

Bismuth initiated the kiss this time, moving her hand to Pearl's back and traveling downwards.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a colored sketch of a Bispearl fusion (Ammolite) for yesterday's prompt Together Alone. I know you can some how post images on Ao3 but I just...not up to figuring that out haha. So this is the last thing for Week of Bispearl 2019! Had fun doing this!


End file.
